Sarah Salvatore
Sarah Nelson, oryginalnie Sarah Salvatore to córka Zacha Salvatore oraz jego dziewczyny, Gail. Po śmierci matki została adoptowana. Studiowała sztukę na Uniwersytecie Duke. Damon nie wiedział o jej istnieniu, natomiast Stefan czuwał nad jej życiem. Została zabita w 8 sezonie przez Sybil. Sarah była członkiem rodziny Salvatore. Historia Gdy matka Sarah, Gail, była w ciąży z ojcem dziewczyny, mieszkała w pensjonacie Salvatorów. Damon żywił do niej ciepłe uczucia, lecz kiedy wpadł w szał, zemścił się na swym bracie, Stefanie, zabijając wiele osób, w tym także i ciężarną Gail. Młodszy z braci zauroczył krewniaka, by zapomniał o ukochanej, a sam zabrał zwłoki mamy Sarah do szpitala, gdzie lekarzom udało się wyjąć dziewczynkę z łona. Już wtedy Stefan zrobił wszystko, by zapewnić jej stateczną rodzinę zastępczą, dzięki czemu Sarah trafiła pod dobre skrzydła. Obserwowana przez młodszego z braci Salvatore, dorastała, lecz nie chciała odnaleźć swej biologicznej rodziny. Obecnie jest studentką sztuki. Sezon 6 W Black Hole Sun, dowiadujemy się, że Zach Salvatore miał córkę, której matka została zabita, a jego wspomnienia zostały wymazane. Tymczasem Monique - dziewczyna, która poszukuje swego ojca w Mystic Falls, podaje się za potomkinię Salvatorów. W I Alone, podczas zaaranżowanego przez Matta spotkania Stefana i Sarah, wychodzi na jaw, iż Monique jest oszustką. Wampir opowiada o tym, jak czuwał nad życiem swej prawdziwej krewniaczki. left|Sarah podczas wystawy swoich fotografiiW Woke Up With a Monster, Sarah jest na wystawie fotografii w Duke, gdzie są także eksponowane jej zdjęcia. Kiedy Stefan pyta kobiety z listą, czy może jej pokazać Sarah Nelson, ona odpowiada, iż dobrze wybrał, ponieważ jest ona jedną z najlepszych studentek na uniwersytecie. Salvatore udaje się do miejsca, w którym przebywa i przysłuchuje się, jak dziewczyna opisuje swoją wystawę i poszczególne fotografie. W The Day I Tried To Live, Sarah... W Stay, Sarah... W The Downward Spiral, Sarah... W A Bird in a Gilded Cage,Sarah budzi się w centrum medycznym w Whitmore. Chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest, na co odpowiada jej Josette, która stoi nad jej szpitalnym łóżkiem, zapewne sprawdzając jak się ma. Wyjaśnia jej, gdzie jest i przedstawiła się, aby uspokoić pacjentkę. Następnie lekarka tłumaczy jej, iż trafiła tutaj, ponieważ ostatniej nocy wypiła trochę za dużo i jeden z profesorów znalazł ją omdlałą na dziedzińcu. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie przypominać wydarzenia i mówi, iż rzeczywiście coś pamięta. Była na rozpoczęciu imprezy z okazji przerwy wiosennej. Jo kiwa z uśmiechem głową, a panna Nelson podnosi się, mówiąc, iż chyba powinna udać się do domu. Laughlin powstrzymuje ją, wyjaśniając, że musi siedzieć na miejscu, ponieważ poprzedniej nocy straciła naprawdę dużo płynów. Słysząc to, Sarah zgadza się i ponownie kładzie się na łóżku, a Jo wychodzi. Później widać, jak dziewczyna nadal przebywa w szpitalu. Do jej sali wchodzi Lorenzo, który obudził się już po wybuchu granatu. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się na jego widok, a on komplementuje jej piżamę. Wita się z nim i pyta, czy wczoraj do niego dzwoniła, ponieważ zostawił jej wiadomość, że mają się spotkać, ale ona nic nie pamięta. Podczas rozmowy Lorenzo "przypadkowo" nazywa Sarah jej prawdziwym nazwiskiem, na co dziewczyna od razu zwraca uwagę. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego ją tak nazwał, na co Enzo lekko się uśmiecha. Sezon 8 Wygląd zewnętrzny Sarah jest bardzo ładną młodą dziewczyną. Ma długie czarne włosy, brązowe oczy oraz jasnobrązową cerę. Osobowość Wystąpienia Sezon 6: *''Black Hole Sun'' (retrospekcje) *''I Alone'' (wspomniana) *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' Ciekawostki *Sarah jest mieszanego pochodzenia. Jej ojciec Zach Salvatore był rasy białej kaukaskiej, natomiast jej matka Gail było afro-amerykanką. *Poznała Monique podczas letniego obozu i podzieliła się z nią swą historią - dziewczyna ukradła jej zdjęcia rodziców, postanawiając podać się za nią oraz znaleźć nową rodzinę. Galeria tumblr_nggq2nKW0T1r6s7m3o1_250.gif Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Studenci na Uniwersytecie Duke Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie